


Worried

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King's scowl was the first thing a girl imagined after one sick alligator collapsed in front of her.





	Worried

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King's scowl was the first thing a girl imagined after one sick alligator collapsed in front of her.   
She always trembled in front of her king. She never saw one smile. The girl recalled the Sewer King placing a boy in a light-filled chamber for a few hours due to returning without lots and lots of pretties a week ago. What was he going to do if his pretty pet died? She saw the shocked Sewer King. 

After running, the worried girl viewed the Sewer King frowning and crouching near the deceased alligator. She abandoned the sobbing man. 

 

THE END


End file.
